The Personal Journal of Christopher Aberdeen: Book of Ice
by arny81991
Summary: Before Christopher Aberdeen became famous in the world known as Earth, he lived in another dimension as the prince of the King of Kings, the Lord over the land. This is how Christopher learned his magic, and his life before everything changed.
1. Prologue

On the eve of October the 30th of the year 1800, the sky was ablaze with a battle of thunder and a dance of lightning, with brilliant colors or blue and yellow and white that most would say the wrath of God was upon them. It would be partially truth that God was responsible for the phenomenon; in reality it was a celebration. A son was born with eyes as white as freshly fallen snow to the High King and his Queen of Ire Dash, the Kingdom of Kings, the homeland in a dimension to Earth; Somervetra. Surrounded by five moons, Alpha, Beta, Delta, Epsilon and Gamma, the planet is very much like Earth. The days longer equaled two days on Earth. Magnificent colors blanketed the sky of an anodized rainbow effect or a cosmos look. Brilliant purples, blues, turquoise, yellow, green, teal, pink and orange mixed together with the constant lightning storms in the clouds. Somervetra has never seen sunlight due to the planet far from a source as Earths sun, but is provided light from the storms. The planet is covered in those same brilliant colors as the sky; purple mountains and orange rivers and lakes, flowers in colors that have never been seen before. Animals much like Earths but again with slight differences in shape and color, name, and sometimes social and environmental roles; even mythical creatures told in lore are found on Somervetra; dragons, yeti, unicorns and dinosaurs. Somervetra is known by all as the forgotten palace, the land of old, the home of the Gods. Gods, known only as myths on Earth are as real as you and me, the kings of this planet. Many have journeyed through wormholes to Earth and lived before leaving, an ancient magik long forgotten now. Called by different names, these kings have had many experiences with the humans that inhabit the land, though the last journey to rule and explore the planet was over a millennium ago. The last King to venture over was the father of the current King of Kings, Lord Christopher Aberdeen the II, now father of Christopher the III. He paved the way that his world views magik, the vile work of evil and wizards and vowed to banish it to never be used again. So, they forgot about Earth and life went on; until today. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As the wet nurse wrapped young Christopher in a white towel to clean the newborn, and the Queen after twenty hours of labor finally able to relax, looked up at her husband. He was excited, happy that his firstborn was a son. It would have made his father proud to know the line would be continued. A knock came on the door to the nursery; a guard came in and whispered to the Lord, "The Master Lewis would like to speak with you my lord. He has stated it is urgent that he does so, and would like to see the new baby." At this hour? The old man never had good timing.

"Bring him in. And gather some guards. I do not expect this to end well." "As you wish my lord," the guard stated as he bowed and backed his way out of the room. A few moments later and there was another knock. "Come in Master Lewis." A man who looked to be in his late thirties, with young features and silky blonde hair entered. He was dressed in slacks, boots and a robe, an odd combination for this era and time. Then again, Mater Lewis was odd himself, being the old Kings Magistrar. "Thank you for meeting me this late and at a time of celebration for you and the Queen." He bowed at this moment. "I must speak with you about a matter that is quite urgent. I assume you may have a good idea as to what it may pertain?"

"Yes, I do. My father mentioned it once to the General of Arms. Why must it be now? He is barely an hour old and you want to take him away? And for what, to become a…" he could not finish, anger flashing in his eyes, a distant memory brought up by the thought of this, tears forming in his eyes. "I will not let this happen. I do not care if it is foretold by your crazy myths, but he is my son and he shall never know of your kind!" "Crazy myths? Is that not what you are in the other realm? Magik is real and I have seen that he will be a major force to be reckoned with! His potential…" "His potential is that of a King, to rule the land, not to go on an adventure or follow an old man to another world. We are done with them. No more. I shall end this once and for all. Guards!" Lord Christopher's anger had lowered but his tolerance for his old friend had been lost. What had once been tradition and ritual, now to this day a forbidden taboo. "Take him to the prison. We will take care of this situation later." The guards began to leave the room with Lewis struggling when he broke free from the hold, and the winds picked up outside, a howling and scream like wail, a white light shown from his eyes. "I will not let this happen. If he will not receive the necessary training and care, then I shall grant him a gift that will give him all the powers he is entitled!" As he spoke, his voice sounded echoed and layered. "STOP HIM! DO NOT LET HIM SPEAK!" Lord Christopher yelled to the guards, but it was too late. Lewis began the incantations in preparation to this possible betrayal and finished it with the final words. "Grant this boy the light of sight, I give him my power and all I know, so that one day he shall raise to a power no one has ever seen!" The baby boy started to cry, a bright white light shining from his eyes as Lewis's eyes began to darken and then go black. Lewis looked older now than he did a few minutes ago, his true age showing. His blonde hair now grey, long and ragged; his face showed his battle scars and his sunken eyes made a sad sight for the old wizard. Energy now gone, Lewis slumped to the floor.

"My son shall never know of this, you blind old man. Your true form finally revealed. Escort him to the gates and lead him to the old caves below the city. He will never again have magik and at last the wizards are no more." He came close to Lewis and laughed, before whispering, "He will never know of magik. Take him away!" As the guards dragged Lewis's limp body out of the room, Christopher could have sworn he saw the wizard smile.

In the coming weeks Lord Christopher decreed that use of magik would be punishable by death. All wizards that were well known were hunted down and beheaded in front of the crowds or burned at the stake. Years passed since Christopher the III was born and life had settled for the kingdom. The Year of Grey would be erased from history as to keep the Lords son in the shadows to his birthright.


End file.
